The Adventures of Fazbear and Friends (What really happened)
by countrypanther14
Summary: Join Freddy and friends as they search for their human bodies. Long story short, with all the theories about this game, I decided to make my own. I own nothing, this just the way my brain works. R&R. And this is rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**First fic for Five Nights at Freddy's. And just to let you know now, I never actually played the game because I would've rage quit if I did. Other than that, R&R, and be nice.**

* * *

><p>The man breathed heavily as he tried to keep up with the animatronics on the camera so none of them would get to him. When he put the tablet down, and closed the doors, he scratched at his back and felt someone else do it for him. "Thank you." he said. But that was when he remembered that he was the only one in the room. Or was supposed to be. He turned around slowly and saw a broken down fox animatronic staring at him, and screamed, running from the room.<p>

"Whoops." the animatronic said. "Freddy, it happened again."

"I got him." Bonnie said, carrying the screaming human over his shoulder. "I swear, if they hadn't have fired the old guy, we'd be in business."

"Yeah, these new guys quit after only a day every time." Foxy said.

"Well, if you'd stop sneaking in to scratch their backs. They wouldn't quit." Chica said.

"How about you shut up!" Foxy yelled down the hall.

"How about you both shut up!" Freddy said. "Bonnie, let the human go, the company will make him come back tomorrow. Chica, go fix any broken appliances. And Foxy, just...go back to Pirate Cove."

"It's what I do every night." Foxy said. "I'm never allowed to leave."

"After what happened in '87. I can see why."

"I malfunctioned. It's not my fault I'm a robot! It's just the way I was made." he picked up a half empty Pepsi bottle and sniffed.

"Foxy!" Freddy growled.

"What? I'm old and rusted. It's not like this will kill me."

"But you're a robot."

"So?"

"Do you want another repeat of '87?" Chica asked in a snobby voice.

"Don't say anything." Freddy said.

Foxy growled and went back to Pirate Cove, sitting down on the stage as he looked at the old footprints of the old animatronics that were around in 1987. "Stupid Chica." he grumbled. "Who does she think she is? 'Oh, I'm the only girl here. So I'm the boss.' Bitchy bird." He grabbed an old boxfrom backstage and found an old polaroid of him, and Mangled, the animatronic who was supposed to replace him, but was broken so many times they had to get rid of him.

"When was that taken?" Bonnie asked.

"Holy shit!" Foxy gasped, jumping and falling off the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R. And be nice.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter R&R.**

* * *

><p>Foxy groaned as he heard his nose break and cave into his head. Being a robot, he couldn't feel any physical pain, but just he sound was painful. He stood up and looked back at Bonnie. "Bonnie!" he yelled. "Don't scare me when I'm reminicing."<p>

"Sorry." Bonnie said. "And you might want to fix your nose."

Foxy growled and smacked himself hard on the back of his head, pushing his nose forward and back into it's original position. "Better?"

"Yeah." he said. "So what was with the picture?"

"That was taken before I bit that kid." Foxy said. "Believe it or not, Mangle's a kid too. Only she was younger than all of us. That whackjob that put us in here got him when she was only, like, three."

"Wow, that is little." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, and watching her leave kinda hurt, she was like my little sister."

"I can imagine why." Bonnie said.

"And, not only that, but- ah crap." he said as his nose and upper jaw fell to the floor.

"Chica, Foxy broke his nose again." Bonnie said.

Chica walked in and grabbed the fallen piece from the floor, screwing it back into place. "There." she huffed.

"Buck buck bucka." Foxy clucked.

"Why you little." Chica growled, lunging at Foxy.

"Come on you guys." Bonnie said as Chica got Foxy into a headlock. "Knock it off."

"What's the matter Chicken Little?" Foxy said. "Can't take a little teasing?"

"I'll show you little!" Chica said. She pushed Foxy to the ground and started punching him as Bonnie hopped down from the stage and pulled them apart.

"Guys! Knock it off!" Bonnie said.

"Hey guys." Freddy said. "The newbie le-would you three knock it off!" he shouted.

"Sorry." they all said.

"You were saying?" Chica asked.

"The newbie left the keys and his wallet here, and for a part timer working the nightshift, he's pretty rich. There's like five thousand dollars here."

"We could pop for a weekend in Vegas." Bonnie said.

"In what world?" Foxy asked. "I mean seriously, I'm not sure if you noticed this by now, but we're child souls trapped in animatronic bodies. We would attract a lot of attention."

"Well, what do you want to do with it?" Chica asked.

"Find out what really happened to our human bodies." Foxy said. "They were never recovered. For all we know, they could be in a coma somewhere."

"I hate to say it, but I'm with the idiot on this one." Chica said. "Think about it, if our bodies weren't recovered, then our human brains could hold the memory of who put us in these things."

"It's a road trip then." Freddy said. "Foxy, go put on your overalls and lets go."

"Wait a minute." Bonnie said. "What would we do if we get pulled over?"

"Yeah, we might need to borrow someone else's bodies." Foxy said as he put on his overalls.

"Special delivery." a voice said nervously.

"Just leave it and go." Chica called. She walked to the front door of the building and picked up the box tat was left there. "Foxy, spare me a tooth."

"You put it back in there." he said, pulling out one of his teeth.

Chica quickly cut open the tape that held the box closed, finding Mangle, well, mangled.

"Hey Mangle." she said.

"Chica!" Mangle cried. "I'd hug you, but I'm in pieces."

"Don't worry, I'll fix you." she said. "Bonnie if you would please."

"Where are we going?" Mangle asked.

"We're going to play doctor." Chica said.

"Yay! I love tis game." Mangle said as Bonnie lifted up the box.

"We'll see you two in a few." she said. "Don't hound us Foxy."

"Am I not allowed to worry for the youngest one?" Foxy asked.

"Just stay out of the kitchen." she groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip: 5 hours.)<strong>

"Okay," Chica said. "Let me the first to say that I hate the stupid budget we're on."

"Did you have trouble?"

"I could barely see." Chica said. "Plus Mangle wasn't the only one delivered."

"Hey everybody." Toy Chica cheered. "Who missed me?"

"This night just got a lot more painful." Foxy groaned.

"Oh, and Foxy, I had trouble finding Mangle's parts because of how many times she was repaired and taken apart. So she's a little shorter than what she was."

"And a whole lot different." Toy Chica said.

"Different how?" Foxy asked.

Mangle walked out nervously, and Foxy was shocked. Mangle was in an animatronic suit like the rest of them, but she was definitely shorter, and she didn't have the rosy cheeks she was built with. She looked more like a cuddly toy than a killer robot.

"Wow," he said. "That is different."

"Alright." Freddy said, clapping his paws together. "Who's up for getting some bodies?"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. R&R.**

* * *

><p>"How do you expect to get into human bodies when we can't get out of these ones?" Chica asked.<p>

"Probably the chant the imposter used on us to put us in here." Mangle said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

Mangle reached into her mangled head and pulled out a piece of paper. "I grabbed this from the imposter before my soul was transferred." she said. "You remember that, don't you Foxy."

"Aye, indeed I do." Foxy said in a pirate voice. "And me voice box is at it again. Chica."

Chica groaned and fiddled with Foxy's voice box before shoving it down his throat.

"Thanks." he said. "But it's true, I did remember Mangle's soul being transferred into this." he pointed to Mangle to emphasize his point.

"How? We weren't here yet." Freddy said.

"I'll explain later." Foxy said. "Come on, lets find some people to go into."

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Chica, that was my tail." Bonnie said.<p>

"Bonnie, a bunny's tail doesn't touch the ground unless it poos." Mangle said as Foxy carried her on his shoulders. "Plus, we're robots, we can't feel physical pain."

"Stop it!" a voice yelled.

"I hear a target." Toy Chica said.

They peeked into the alley next to the building as a group of teenagers bullied a smaller child.

"Now that's just sad." Foxy said. "Haven't people learned by now?"

"They never will." Bonnie said. "Mangle, do your thing."

"Right." Mangle said. She jumped down from Foxy's shoulders and pulled the chant out, reciting it as lightning flashed in the sky.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know." Foxy said before powering down.

"Foxy?" Chica asked before powering down herself.

"What's going on?" Toy Chica asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie said.

Freddy watched as the teenagers fell one by one, Toy Chica and Bonnie powering down as Mangle continued the chant. "Mangle!" he yelled. "What are you doing?"

But everything turned dark as he powered down.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. And I didn't write down the chant only because the one I wanted to write sounds similar to the one used in 'Child's Play'. But anywho, R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter R&R.**

* * *

><p><em>"Is he okay?" <em>a voice asked.

_"He should be, the chant was written to transfer the soul, not kill us." _another voice said.

Freddy groaned and opened his eyes, staring up at at least four teenagers, and a kid.

"He's awake." one of them said.

"Nice to have you back Freddy." another said. "The chant worked, we're human."

Freddy groaned again and sat up, looking down to see flesh colored hands, not paws. "So it did." he said. "Ouch! My aching back." He groaned yet again and stood up slowly, and took in everyone's appearance.

Foxy was in the body of a lanky seventeen year old with auburn hair and golden eyes, wearing a plaid shirt and overalls.

Chica was the body of a sixteen year old with a rather average body, blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a T-shirt and blue jeans.

Bonnie was in another teenage body, with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans.

Toy Chica looked like a miniature version of Chica's human body, only her eyes were blue, and the chest was smaller

Mangle, was in the body of a twelve year old, with long blonde hair and brown eyes, and she looked more like a six year old in the floral dress she was wearing.

When he looked down into a puddle, he saw brown hair, green eyes, an a human face instead of a bears. "And who's up for a wardrobe change, because this is ridiculous seeing as how I'm shirtless." he said, pointing to his shirtless body.

"Here." Chica said, throwing Freddy a jacket that was tied around her waist.

"Thanks." he said.

* * *

><p>When Foxy woke up, Mangle was standing over him in a whte T-shirt with a kitten on it, jeans, and a dark brown jacket with blue and white sneakers.<p>

"What's with the get up?" he yawned.

"Freddy and Chica got us new clothes." Toy Chica said, walking in with a black T-shirt with a large white oval across the chest with the words 'Let's Party' written on it in the same design as her bib when she was an animatronic. "And Chica went to a printing store, made the both of us T-shirts with the designs from our bibs on them."

"I can see this." he said. "And sweet Jesus, I forgot being human meant getting stiff muscles." He sat up and cracked his neck as Mangle threw a bunch of clothes at him.

"They gave you something too." she said. "And they want you to get dressed."

"Where's Bonnie?" he asked. "And would you please? I have to get changed and I can't show you anything you shouldn't be seeing."

"But-" Mangle said.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." he said, carrying the girls off the stage and closing the curtain.

"Oh, and Bonnie's getting a makeover. Chica's dying his hair purple." Toy Chica said.

"How much money do we have left?" Foxy asked from behind the curtain.

"At least four hundred." Mangle said. "We spent some on breakfast."

"But we can't go searching the country for our human bodies on four hundred bucks." Foxy said as he walked out in a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt. "And we have no way of getting money." He pulled on a leather jacket and zipped it up halfway as Chica came in wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a neon yellow shirt with the same design as her bib, and white tennis shoes; her hair was straightened, and her eyes were brown instead of green.

"Oh good, you're dressed." She said. "Bonnie needs help getting into his pants, and I'm not doing it."

"Can't Freddy do it?" Foxy asked.

Chica grabbed something from the table and threw it at him, making him duck before it nailed him in the head. "We took a vote, and these two," she pointed to Mangle and Toy Chica, "Are too young to see these things."

"See what?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah, if we can't see it, we have at least learn about it." Toy Chica said.

"Okay, Freddy will talk with you guys later." Chica said. "Go help Bonnie, Foxy."

"Whatever." Foxy groaned. He walked into the main party room where Bonnie was indeed struggling to put on a pair of purple pants. "Bonnie, try sucking your stomach in and clenching your butt." he said. "I'm not going to help you physically."

"Chica said you would." Bonnie said. "And that just sounded bad."

"Bonnie, you've been my go-to guy since '87, but I don't swing that way." he said, "And I still ain't helping you pull on the pants. Besides, don't you have purple hair dye in? Wouldn't it make sense to wait until the dye's washed out?" He walked over and tried to stuff Bonnie into the pants, and failing. "Ah screw it. Freddy, a little help."

"You're on your own." Freddy said.

"Hey, you get back here." Foxy yelled, "You listen to me..."

Bonnie sighed as he listened to Foxy and Freddy argue in the other room before looking down to see his pants were still closed. "Oh," he said, undoing them and pulling them up as a timer went off. "Chica, the hair dye."

* * *

><p>"So you mean to tell me that out of five thousand bucks, we spent almost all of it on clothes and those new iPads that these people walk around with today?" Foxy asked. "Because just doing the math here, we still should have at least 3,500 left."<p>

"Not unless you count getting a car and the hair dye." Bonnie said, fiddling with his damp bangs. "And my hair's not even purple."

"Your hair was black before you dyed it," Freddy said. "So it's not going to be as vibrant as the pink in Toy Chica's hair."

"What?" Foxy asked, looking over and seeing that the ends of Toy Chica's human hair were indeed pink. "How did I not notice that earlier?"

"You don't pay attention." Bonnie said.

"Let's focus on where you got a car that didn't leave us for broke."

"I didn't say that Chica's human form had the four hundred?"

"We need cash." Foxy groaned as he stood up, "And would you hand me that hair gel. I can't stand my bangs falling in my face."

Bonnie looked over and picked up a tube of hair gel from the table next to him before tossing it to Foxy, who put it in his hand and slicked his bangs back. "But even if we did have the cash, we'd need to spend it on replacement parts for the car."

"What's with the piece of crap car in the parking lot?" Freddy asked.

"Don't worry. I'll fix this." Foxy said. "Just give me the four hundred and a few hours, I'll get it running like new."

"Have fun then." Freddy said.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**R&R. And I'm adding an OC to this, and he'll be appearing in different parts of the story. Just so you know.**

* * *

><p>"Have a nice day." the clerk said as he gave Foxy a box of car parts.<p>

"Thanks." he said. He walked back up to the pizzaria and saw what Bonnie had bought: a rusty, broken down, and just about ready for the scrap heap van. "Really?" he asked himself as he put a wooden wedge under each of the tires before going to the back room and getting an old skateboard.

"Oh, you're back." Chica said. "Where have you been?"

"Getting parts for this rust bucket." Foxy said, as he stripped his jacket before laying down on the skateboard and sliding under the van.

"Well, I'm going to find a way to get some more money. Want anything if I do get money."

"Pepsi."

"Of course." she said. "See ya."

"Later." He reached into the box and started working on the van as someone came up next to it and tried to take one of the wooden blocks from under the tires. "Hey!" he shouted, grabbing the person's hand and sliding out from under the car. "Who do you think you -" he stopped short to see three kids standing there, one looking very much like BB. "Who are you kids?"

"We're you guys." one of them said.

Foxy stared at the kids for a moment: one had green eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt and jeans (Toy Bonnie), the other had blue eyes, brown hair, and was wearing all brown (Toy Freddy). And the last one was rather heavyset with orange hair, blue eyes, and a blue striped shirt with loose pants (BB). "Please do not tell me Marionette is with you guys."

"What about me?" a voice said.

Foxy sat up and turned to see another teen walking over to the car: he had pale skin, black hair, and he was wearing all black. "Nice to see you too." he said before laying back down and working on the car.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I think..." he said. "And I forgot to grab the tools. I'll be right back." He got out from under the car and went back inside as Marionette took the blocks from the tires.

"What are you doing?" Mangle asked as she walked outside.

"He doesn't need them." he said as the van started rolling.

"We're on a hill you dumbass." Toy Freddy said as Foxy came back and dropped the toolbox.

"Damn." he hissed, running after the van and jumping on it before it rolled down the hill. "Help!"

"Oh boy." Mangle sighed. "BB." she said, snapping her fingers.

"H-Here you go." BB said, giving Mangle the skateboard.

"Hang on Foxy." she called as she skated down the hill.

* * *

><p>"This isn't so bad once you get used to it." Foxy said to himself as the van rolled down the hill.<p>

"Hang on Foxy!" Mangle called as she skated after the van.

"Mangle, slow down." he called.

"Not when I'm- Foxy, look out!" she cried.

Foxy looked up to see the van was heading for oncoming traffic, and screamed.

"Foxy, jump!"

He nodded and jumped sideways from the van, landing right in the backseat of a police car and startling the officers in the front. "...Hello officers..." he said slowly.

* * *

><p>"Trespassing; Breaking and entering; Disturbing the peace; Damaging Police property..." the officer listed as Foxy sighed in boredom.<p>

"I already told you, the place was already open." he groaned. "You can see families go in and out of there every day. And I did not damage the car, I landed straight in the backseat."

"That was kind of impressive." another officer said.

"Quiet you."

The officer looked down as Foxy looked around the room.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you officers, but you don't have anything to hold me here." he said as he stood up.

"Not so fast you delinquent." the first officer said.

Foxy stopped as he felt his heartbeat in his ears, he remembered that phrase. "It was you." he said, remembering the night the killings started.

"What?" the officer said.

"1987, a ten year old boy came up to you, in tears, saying he witnessed a murder."

"That was a long time ago." the officer said. "How did you know about that? You weren't even born."

Foxy bit his lip as he realized what he'd just said. "He...he was my uncle." he lied. "He told me the story a few years ago, but he committed suicide shortly after that."

"Get out." the officer said.

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough." Mangle said as Foxy filled out the paperwork.<p>

"Yeah, the one officer just didn't want me to leave." he said. "Now what?"

"We go get the van and go back to the pizzaria." she said.

"Kinda figured." he said as they walked down the street.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you." Bonnie's voice boomed as Foxy and Mangle walked into the pizzaria.<p>

"We need this more than those iPads." Chica said. "Besides, these things are more cheaper."

"How does this benefit us?" Toy Bonnie asked.

Foxy looked down at Mangle as they walked into the kitchen and saw Freddy with his head his hands. "You okay?" he asked.

"They're giving me a headache." he groaned.

"I'll deal with this." Mangle said as she walked into the party room. "SHUT UP!"

Bonnie and Chica went silent as Foxy and Freddy walked out.

"Thank you Mangle." Freddy said. "Now listen to me, if we're going to find out why this happened to us, we can't keep fighting."

"Plus, I think Chica's right." Marionette said as he looked at the laptop she had gotten. "This is better than the iPads."

"What?!" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie!" Foxy snapped before Bonnie could say anything else. "Cool it."

"Okay." Toy Chica breathed. "We've all had a long day. Let's just go to bed, we'll deal with all of this in the morning."

"I don't know about the rest of you," Foxy said. "But after spending five hours of my day in the police station, I'm all for it."

* * *

><p>He could hear someone crying as he walked down the long hallway, but he could hear something else, the sound of someone laughing. He tried to stick to the shadows as he walked down to the open door that spilled light into the hallway, he peeked into the room, only to be blinded and hear someone yell at him to leave.<p>

That was when Bonnie screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R. Pretty please?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Can I once again ask you guys to review, I want some form of criticism. Okay? Thanks. :D**


End file.
